Olala
}} Olala is a single sung by Tsukishima Kirari from Song Selection 3 (きらりん☆レボリューション　ソング・セレクション3), Kirarin☆Land (きらりん☆ランド), and Best☆Kirari (ベスト☆きらり). The song is the anime's ninth ending, from episode 91 to episode 102. It was released on July 23, 2008. Track Listing 'Song Selection 3' 'CD' #Chance! (チャンス！) by Tsukishima Kirari #Ramutara (ラムタラ) by Tsukishima Kirari #Olala by Tsukishima Kirari #Anataboshi (アナタボシ) by Milky Way #Sansan GOGO (サンサンGOGO) by Milky Way #Chance! (チャンス！) by Tsukishima Kirari (Off Vocal) #Ramutara (ラムタラ) by Tsukishima Kirari (Off Vocal) #Olala by Tsukishima Kirari (Off Vocal) #Anataboshi (アナタボシ) by Milky Way (Off Vocal) #Sansan GOGO (サンサンGOGO) by Milky Way (Off Vocal) 'DVD' #Chance! (Anime Ver.) (チャンス！(アニメVer.)) #Olala (Anime Ver.) (アニメVer.) 'Kirarin☆Land' 'CD/DVD' #Happy ☆彡 ((ハッピー☆彡 Happī ☆彡) by Tsukishima Kirari #Chance! (チャンス! Chansu!) by Tsukishima Kirari #Olala by Tsukishima Kirari #Himawari ((ヒマワリ, lit. "Sunflower") by Tsukishima Kirari #Konnichipa (こんにちぱ, lit. "Hello") by Tsukishima Kirari #Very! Berry! Strawberry! by Tsukishima Kirari #Hana wo Puun ((はなをぷーん, lit. "Pun to the Nose") by Kira☆Pika #Koi no Mahou wa Habibi no Bi! ((恋の魔法はハビビのビ!, lit. "Love's Magic Is a Lover's Beauty") by Tsukishima Kirari #Futari wa NS (ふたりはNS, lit. "The Two of Us Are NS") by Kira☆Pika #Ramutara (ラムタラ) by Tsukishima Kirari #Shiawase Clover (幸せクローバー Shiawase Kurōbā, lit. "Good Luck Clover") by Tsukishima Kirari 'Best☆Kirari' #Koi☆Kana (恋☆カナ?) by Tsukishima Kirari #SUGAO-Flavor (SUGAO-Flavor) by Tsukishima Kirari #Balalaika (バラライカ Bararaika) by Tsukishima Kirari #Mizuiro Melody (水色メロディ Mizuiro Merodi) by Tsukishima Kirari #Love Dayo☆Darling (Loveだよ☆ダーリン Love Dayo☆Dārin) by °C-ute #Happy ☆彡 (ハッピー☆彡 Happī) by Tsukishima Kirari #Koi no Mahou wa Habibi no Bi! (恋の魔法はハビビのビ! Koi no Mahō wa Habibi no Bi!) by Tsukishima Kirari #Chance! (チャンス! Chansu!) by Tsukishima Kirari #Ramutara (ラムタラ) by Tsukishima Kirari #Olala by Tsukishima Kirari #Papancake (パパンケーキ Papankēki) by Tsukishima Kirari #Happy☆Happy Sunday (はぴ☆はぴ サンデー！ Hapi Hapi Sandē!) by Tsukishima Kirari #Hana wo Puun (はなをぷーん Hana wo Pūn) by Kira☆Pika #Futari wa NS (ふたりはNS Futari wa NS) by Kira☆Pika #Anataboshi (アナタボシ Anataboshi) by Milky Way #Sansan GOGO (サンサンGOGO SanSan GOGO) by Milky Way #Tan Tan Taan! (タンタンターン！''Tan Tan Tān!) by Milky Way #Gamusharara (ガムシャララ ''Gamusharara) by Milky Way Videos Single = |-| Anime Ver. = Lyrics Rōmaji= MAMEERU MON PEERU JU KONE RA REZON RU KAFESHOKORA RABU JUTEIMU (oui oui!) MARUSHE MARUSHE TUDEI PAZAPA BONNU SHANSU MERUSHI BOKU (oui oui!) Olalala olalala Olalala lalaOlala lalalala Olalala Ola lalala ARON AROORU machi ni matta kono hi yo minna de (dekakeru no) suki na kimochi wa HIMITSU ima no toko (NAISHO da wa) ashita ki ni naru unsei uranai no (omajinai o) nando mo nando mo tonaeteru no AMUURU MONAMI MONAMI NU BU ZANKIETE PA KISSHIN TU REJURU RABU JUTEIMU (oui oui!) NESUPA NESUPA JUMU SAN TUREBIAN BONNU JURUNE MERUSHI BOKU (oui oui!) Olalala olalala Olalala lalaOlala lalalala Olalala Ola lalala ARON AROORU kimi ga hitori ni natta hanaseru (CHANSU da wa) suki na TAIPU kikitai kikeru desho (kikanai to) mae o aruku kimi e to hashitte (oitsuita) onegai onegai warai kakete AMUURU Olalala olalala Olalala lalaOlala lalalala Olalala Ola lalala ARON AROORU machi ni matta kono hi yo minna de (dekakeru no) suki na kimochi wa HIMITSU ima no toko (NAISHO da wa) ashita ki ni naru unsei uranai no (omajinai o) nando mo nando mo tonaeteru no AMUURU AMUURU |-| Kanji= マメール　モンペール ジュ　コネ　ラ　レゾン ル　カフェショコラ ラブ　ジュテイム(oui oui!) マルシェ　マルシェ トゥデイ　パザパ ボンヌ　シャンス メルシィ　ボク(oui oui!) Olalala olalala Olalala lalaOlala lalalala Olalala Ola lalala アロン　アロール 待ちに待ったこの日よ みんなで(出かけるの) 好きな気持ちはヒミツ 今のとこ(ナイショだわ) 明日気になる運勢 占いの(おまじないを) 何度も何度も　唱えてるの　アムール モナミ　モナミ ヌ　ヴー　ザンキエテ　パ キッシン　トゥ　レジュール ラブ　ジュテイム(oui oui!) ネスパ　ネスパ ジュム　サン　トゥレビアン ボンヌ　ジュルネ メルシィ　ボク(oui oui!) Olalala olalala Olalala lalaOlala lalalala Olalala Ola lalala アロン　アロール 君がひとりになった 話せる(チャンスだわ) 好きなタイプ聞きたい 聞けるでしょ(聞かないと) 前を歩く君へと走って(追いついた) お願いお願い　笑いかけて　アムール Olalala olalala Olalala lalaOlala lalalala Olalala Ola lalala アロン　アロール 待ちに待ったこの日よ みんなで(出かけるの) 好きな気持ちはヒミツ 今のとこ(ナイショだわ) 明日気になる運勢 占いの(おまじないを) 何度も何度も　唱えてるの　アムール アムール |-| English= Ma mère, mon père (My mother, my father) Je connais la raison (I know the reason) Le café, chocolat (The coffee, chocolate) Love, je t'aime (oui oui!) (Love, I like you (yes yes!)) Marchez, marchez (Walk, walk) Today pas à pas (step by step) Bonne chance (Good luck) Merci beaucoup (oui oui!) (Thank you very much (yes yes!)) Olalala olalala Olalala lalaOlala lalalala Olalala Ola lalala allons alors (Let's go, then) Mon ami, mon ami (My friend, my friend) Ne vous inquietez pas! (Don't worry!) Kissing tous les jours (Kissing everyday) Love, je t'aime (oui oui!) (Love, I love you (yes yes!)) N'est-ce pas? N'est-ce pas? (Isn't that right? Isn't that right?) Je me sens très bien (I feel very good) Bonne journée (Good day) Merci beaucoup (oui oui!) (Thank you very much (yes yes!)) Olalala olalala Olalala lalaOlala lalalala Olalala Ola lalala allons alors (Let's go, then) Olalala olalala Olalala lalaOlala lalalala Olalala Ola lalala allons alors (Let's go, then) amour (love) Category:Lyrics Category:Ending Song Category:Discography Category:Tsukishima Kirari Category:Single